Miraculous Malchance
by blackangel365
Summary: What would happen if our beloved Marinette had an older sister? Meet Reinette Dupain-Cheng a 17 year old who takes after her father in looks and is a fashion designer intern for Adrien's Father. What chaos will come with ladybug and chat noir if Hawkmoth had a helper? Stay tuned and find out


**Marinette's room 7:35**

Marinette was asleep on her bed when she was suddenly woken up by an alarm on her cellphone.

"Huh? HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Ouch!" Marinette exclaimed leaping out of her bed to fall flat onto the floor below her. A gentle knock sounds through the room. "Marinette, are yo okay?" A head pops up from Marinette's bedroom door. "I heard a loud thump, is everything ok?" A girl calls out as she enters the room. "Marinette where are you" the girls voice trails off as she finds Marinette laying on the ground from leaping before looking.

"Its okay" Marinette says "the ground caught my fall". Marinette looks up from the floor worry appearing on her face. "Reinette! Shouldn't you be heading to work!" Marinette continues worried about her sister. "Nah" Reinette waves off her little sisters concern before continuing "Boss gave me the day off remember? Though I will probably stop by later anyway." She continues tapping her chin in thought.

"Well anyway I just thought that I should make sure that you got up in time today so that your not late for school today" Reinette ends softly.

A strong silence comes over the room so Reinette rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet till she turns to exit the room. But before she's completely gone she says to Marinette. "Oh and Marinette, try to keep the volume down a bit. I'm pretty sure you woke up America with how loud you were." Turning away from her bright red sister Reinette laughs as she walks down the stairs and closes the door.

Once Marinette is sure that her sister is really gone she runs over to her computer and pulls up photos of Adrien. "Ah, Happy Birthday Adrien", Marinette says with a soft sigh and hearts for eyes before making kissy faces at her screen. All while a hidden camera goes off capturing the moment.

* * *

 **Adrien's bathroom 7:40**

Adrien was brushing his teeth in front of his bathroom mirror, still sleepy eyed and his hair a mess when Plagg rushes up to him holding a piece of cheese that was all wrapped up in a bright red bow.

"Happy Birthday Adrien" Plagg states as he holds out his present. Adrien gags then holds his nose tightly. "Gross! Get that filthy piece of camembert out of my face Plagg." Plagg just shrugs in reply before swallowing the cheese bow and all. "You don't know what your missing dude".

* * *

 **Dupain-Cheng Kitchen 7:45**

Reinette was sitting in the kitchen eating a piece of toast as her mother turns to speak to Marinette who was walking down the stairs gift box in hand.

"Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today." Marinette's face shows some exasperation as she responds "Mom! It's Friday and I'm already doing something with Alya!" Sabine gets this evil smile and a gleam in her eyes as she responds, "Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it. But don't blame me if I happen to come across any of your private stuff, like your emails or your diary" Reinette snorts as she sees her mothers triumphant look as Marinette pales drastically before blurting out "Okay! Ill doing it" After grabbing a muffin Marinette kisses her mothers cheek and starts to head out he door. Right before she closes it Sabine calls out. " Have a nice day sweetie". Marinette as she is closing the door responds "Happy birthday...I..I mean Have a nice day!" Before shutting the door and running of for school.

Sabine just blinks and Reinette try's not to break a rib from holding in her laughter at her sister. After a moment Sabine just shrugs and picks up her tea and takes a sip. Then turning to her other daughter she asks "So how is work going dearie". Reinette pauses to calm down and tilts her head to the side before responding. "Umm.. it's going well". She states before taking another bite from her slice of toast. Then looking up at the clock she starts to get up and grab her bag.

"Sorry mom, I think that I should be heading over now." She says walking over to the door. "But I thought you had the day off" Sabine questions. "I do but I have a few things I need to drop off, that's all". Reinette says. "Okay dear. Have a nice day" Sabine says after a sigh. "I'll try mother, See you later" And with that Reinette closes the door and heads outside.

* * *

 **Okay first things first**

 **I do not own Miraculous so I do not make money off of this. Just a heads up**

 **Second I'm sorry that this is not the full first episode, Deal with it**

 **And third What did you think of the First chapter?**

 **Let me know in the reviews. Kay Bye!**


End file.
